1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an infant bed, and more particularly to a frame body of an infant bed that can be collapsed.
2. Art Background
An infant bed is a very essential and convenient device for taking care of children and infants and it is usually designed a sketch of collapsible infant bed and easy in carrying and storage. There are many kinds of conventional collapsing mechanisms of an infant bed to quickly and conveniently collapse the infant bed; for instance, issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,434,768, 6,438,772, 6,588,033 and 6,675,413 and a US laid-open publication No. 2003-0070229-A1, where the U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,033 discloses a collapsible bassinet only utilizing a unidirectional hinge disposed in the floor of the bassinet and a plurality of locks, so as to stretch and collapse the main frame body of the bassinet easily and effectively without any structure provided directly below the center of the bassinet floor.
In general, the above-mentioned prior art has some problems and shortcomings on its operation and reliability, and besides, the conventional collapsing mechanism of an infant bed is usually expensive, and difficult in manufacture and combination. In order to overcome the problems described above, an infant bed according to an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed such that the infant bed includes is provided with simple structure, low cost, easy operation, and firm engagement, in addition to the basic functions of collapsing the infant bed.